Sam's First Girlfriend
by AdriDark
Summary: When John takes Dean 18 and Sam 14 to a small town while he investigates a series of strange deaths, Sam meets Andy, a quirky free-spirited girl and quickly begins crushing on her. But things get complicated when a deadly spirit becomes fixated on her.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was starless, not granting me any light to guide my frantic escape. With every hurried step I took, I prayed for some kind of intervention, divine or otherwise. Anything to save me from this nightmare. I had been running for what seemed like hours but perhaps it had only been minutes. My lungs burned with the strain of it and trees scratched at my bare arms as I darted between them.

As I finally reached a path the winded through the trees, I paused to take a deep breath. My mind raced so fast I could hardly process one thought before another demanded my attention. I had to be going crazy. That was the only way any of this could be happening. Nothing made any sense.

A twig snapped a few yards behind me and every muscle in my body tensed up. Could he be coming back to finish what he started? Panic overtook me. This was not how I wanted to die – alone and in absolute terror. I needed to get away fast but I before I could take another step, I heard more footsteps. They seemed to be coming from a different direction. There were more of them?

"Dear Jesus, please help me," I whispered to the night air, praying desperately to be heard.

A light appeared in the trees to my left. Someone was approaching. I considered yelling out to them but thought better of it. Out here, you obviously couldn't tell friend from foe.

Something grabbed my arm and terror bloomed in my heart, erupting into a scream. I tried to tear away but the grip tightened.

"It's alright." Someone whispered. "It's alright. I'm here to help you. Dad! Sam! I found her! She's over here!"

I trembled with fear as a man and boy about my age made their way toward me. I stepped back and inadvertently smashed the toe of the boy who had found me. He swore under his breath and I offered an apologetic smile.

"Hey," The man spoke in a soft but gruff voice. "What's your name?"

I blinked back scared tears. "Andy."

"What happened, Andy?" He laid his hand on my shoulder in what I was sure he meant as a reassuring gesture.

Wiping furiously at my eyes, I struggled to explain through the tightness in my throat. "My dog ran off into the woods and I chased after him. I got lost and it started to get dark. Then this man appeared out of nowhere and said he wanted to help me. And then he just-" I winced when my voice cracked. "He just attacked me." I couldn't tell him the whole story. He would think I was crazy.

"Listen, Andy. Sam here is going to take you back to the car. Dean and I will be right back and then we'll take you home, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer but motioned to the boy who had found me. Together, they tore through the woods.

Shivering in the chill of the October night, I looked up at Sam. I was sure I looked pretty pathetic – shaking and blubbering like a fool. But he just offered a kind smile and wrapped his coat around me before leading me through the woods to the road.

As Sam and I trekked through the woods to the main road, my eyes kept flickering over to him. I envied how calm he seemed in the midst of the craziness. As we finally reached the car, he opened the door to the backseat.

For a moment, I reconsidered it all. How odd was it that these three had happened across me in the woods. And what on earth were John and Dean doing? Going after the wack job that attacked me? Turning on Sam, I ripped the car door out of his hand and slammed it shut.

"How did you guys find me? How did you know I was even out there?" I meant for my words to come out sharp and accusatory but instead they came out squeaky and scared.

Sam sighed and leaned against the car. "We saw someone running through the woods and thought we'd check it out. You weren't that far from the road, you know" He reopened the door.

Again, I wrenched the door free of his grasp and slammed it shut. "What are John and Dean doing?"

There was a moment of silence.

_Ha, stumped you. _I raised an eye brow at him.

Finally, Sam spoke. "My dad loves dogs. He's probably making sure nothing happened to yours."

"There's a psycho out there!"

"He can take care of himself." He opened the door and gestured towards it. Exasperated, I climbed in, Sam right behind me. "So, Andy, what did this guy look like? The one that attacked you?"

I thought a moment and involuntarily wrapped Sam's jacket tighter around me. "He was tall, I guess. He had short hair. He was wearing a suit, which I thought was strange and he –," I stopped, realizing how strange it sounded.

"Yes?" Sam prompted me.

I opened my mouth for a moment before snapping it shut again. Thinking it through, I sighed. "It's just…I thought I saw - " I shook my head. "Forget it. I was seeing things."

Sam chewed on his lip for a moment as if considering something before he finally spoke. "Did he seem to…flicker?"

My heart stopped and I stared at Sam with what I'm sure looked like a pretty bewildered expression. "H-how did you know?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the car window. I screamed and jumped closer to Sam, flinging my arms around him.

"Relax, it's my dad." Sam pealed himself away from me, leaned across the seat, and rolled down the window. Large hands held a very fat beagle into the car.

I squealed in relief and took him as Dean and John climbed into the car. "Gambit! You're okay!" I buried my face in his sleek fur and smiled.

Sam smiled and scratched Gambit on the head. "Gambit as in X-Men?"

"As in chess."

"So, you're a chess wiz?"

I couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was trying to distract me from the truth but for the moment, I allowed him to. "Something like that." Turning to face the front seat, I surveyed John and Dean. There faces were dirty and sweaty but it hardly hid the fact that they were concerned. Had finding Gambit been their only motive for taking off into the woods?


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you live, Andy?" John Winchester didn't turn around but I caught his steely gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Right along this road, actually. Just drive half a mile and turn left onto Jade Brook Road. I live on Jade Brook Ranch." I thought a moment before adding. "You folks are new in town, huh?"

There was silence for a moment as no one seemed inclined to answer my question and I wondered if I was talking too much. Finally, Sam chose to end the deafening silence with a response.

"Yeah. Just passing through, really. Won't be here long, most likely." I tried to hide my surprising stab of disappointment. "How did you know?"

"We're a really small, tight-knit community. A new face tends to stick out." I winced as we pulled into my driveway and I saw a police car parked in front of my house. "Crap. It looks like my mother noticed I was gone." I cast an apologetic look in the direction of my saviors as I climbed out of the car. "Trust me. You're not going to want to stick around for this."

Sam laughed. "Bye, Andy."

I dragged my feet as I closed the door and walked toward my house, Gambit sleeping soundly in my arms. I wasn't sure if I would ever see Sam again and I didn't much care for that idea. He was nice and I had never been a real 'wiz' at attracting friends.

As I found myself staring at my screen door, I prepared myself for the chaos that was sure to follow my entrance. My mother, of course, would burst into tears of relief while my father angrily demanded where I had been. And in the midst of the chaos, Gambit would wake up and begin barking. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly pushed the door open.

"Honey!" My mother rushed toward me, her arms outstretched. I noticed that her hair was sticking up in weird directions and I vaguely wondered how many times she had worriedly ran her fingers through it in the hours that I was missing.

My father appeared next to her, rather suddenly. "Where on earth have you been, Andrea? You've had your mother sick with worry." Well, at least Gambit hadn't woken up.

For a moment, I struggled against my mother's hug, desperate to defend myself. I had never been a particularly demonstrative child and my mother often tended to forget that. "I chased Gambit into the woods and got lost, mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry." Over her shoulder, I could see Sheriff Donnelly shaking his head in the doorway of the kitchen. I didn't find it necessary to mention anything else. Especially with local law enforcement in the room.

"But darling, how did you manage that?" My mom held me at arm's length, suddenly seeming to remember my preference. Her eyes were filled with tears of relief. "You've never gotten lost in those woods."

At that moment, I realized she was right. I had been exploring those woods almost since I could walk. I knew them as well as I knew the layout of the house. How then, had I managed to get lost of them? I remembered how disoriented I felt and it didn't make sense now that I was thinking clearly. "I-I don't know."

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter now. You're safe after all." She suddenly seemed to think of something. "Wait. How did you get home?"

"A few Good Samaritans on their way through town," I answered ambiguously, a hint of a smile on my face.

* * *

That night, I was plagued by nightmares of the mysterious man who had attacked me. His haunting eyes, dull with melancholy, staring at me unblinkingly. "I want to help you." He flickered for a moment, and then disappeared, only to appear a few feet away. He reached out to me, clawing at my throat. He wouldn't rest until I was dead.

When the sun finally rose, sending soft light into my room, I was grateful. The long night of terror had ended. The eerie scenery of the woods at night had vanished, replaced by my bedroom, painted a bright green and covered in posters. Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched. The clock on my wall said 7:06, causing me to frown. My mom normally woke me up at 6:30 so I had time to feed the horses before school. Getting dressed quickly, I made my way downstairs, where I already heard my parents shuffling around.

"Mom?"

My mom, who'd been taking toaster, turned around and smiled. "Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen table. "Well enough," I lied. My eyes wandered to my father who was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table, not even acknowledging my presence. My distaste for displays of affection seemed to be explained in moments like these. "How come no one woke me up so I could feed the horses?" I poured myself a glass of orange juice and reached for a bagel before looking up to meet my mother's gaze.

"Your father and I thought you may want to sleep in a bit today, considering. So we fed the horses for you."

I tried my best to look grateful but truthfully, I was disappointed. Feeding the horses was my favorite chore and I often did my best thinking in the stables, while the early morning sun struggled to banish the sleepy fog. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

The rest of the morning was relatively uneventful. My motherprattled on abut an art showin the city this weekendand my dad rarely glanced up from his paper. Takinga bagel with me, I set out from my house to the small town high school I attended.

The halls were already crowed when I arrived. Groups of girls were gathered around lockers, all discussing the latest breakups and hookups. Boys loudly roughhoused by the gym and the teachers eyed all the students with disdain.

I sighed. It was all so…ordinary. Sometimes, I imagined myself leaving this town behind and pursuing a life of excitement and adventure. Here, it seemed as though everyone just wanted to marry each other, reproduce and remain here for the rest of their natural lives. To each his own, I guess. I mean, it worked out for my parents, but I just can't see myself living like that.

Turning a corner, I blindly collided with another student. My bagel sailed through the air and landed cream cheese side down on the dirty hallway floor. "Crap," I muttered.

"Andy?"

Looking up, my eyes widened. Sam stared back at me with a sweet, dorky grin.

"Sam. What on earth are you doing here?"


End file.
